Plastic containers are used for storing a wide variety of contents. It is often desirable to provide containers that are stackable and promote shipping efficiency. Conventional stackable containers commonly are provided with sidewall portions that are structurally reinforced with the objective of prohibiting deformation associated with top loading and hydrostatic forces.